Dream With Me
by Gangsta Videl
Summary: Nagi contemplates the many answers to the question, "what are you thinking about?" and why his world is better for doing so. [NT, oneshot]


**Dream With Me**

A/N: You know, despite popular belief, my Weiß OTP is and shall most likely remain to be Nagi/Tot. The reason? Oh, God. If you hadn't already noticed how obsessed with them I am... And they're sweet. Omi and Ouka are cute, too, but... As many know, I really dislike Omi. A lot. It has NOTHING to do with the fact that he should have been killed numerous times or that the arrow'n'rope trick he pulled in episode 22 was physically impossible. Nope. Not. At. All.

Or maybe it's all of that and more. And it's not just little things, it's the whole picture. Like, say... The scene in 10 where he pushes Ouka away. Sure, he can redeem himself... but there's a high possibility that I'm jealous of him because Ouka hangs all over him. ;.; Not to mention the fact that he should really be dead. I can _almost_ see how Ouka didn't have an exit wound, but at that range...

Yes. I'm a freak. Er... fic?

Disclaimer: Koyasu got the Omi/Ouka idea from Cyrano de Bergerac by Edmund de Rostand, I think. And if I'm wrong on that, I'll eat his hat. And when I do eat that hat, it'll prove that I don't really own Weiß once and for all, no? XD

°°°°°°°°°°

Dream With Me

°°°°°°°°°°

"What are you thinking about?"

From most people, Naoe Nagi would hardly consider this a difficult question. It was easy to answer Brad Crawford, leader of Schwarz, with something bland and so precise, it would have to be correct. The teachers at his school would settle for even less, and most who knew him would not bother to even question his thoughts.

But none of them was kneeling before him on the hardwood floor, or staring at him with deep blue eyes.

Not a one of them was like her.

Crawford would have been angry at him for this, no doubt. It wouldn't surprise the boy in the least. He was supposed to be full of hatred and loathing, aimed at the intolerably cruel and dispicable world around him---and he was.

Well, most of the time.

But around this sweet girl, he could feel thebitterness ebb away. She didn't care about why he was angry---she only wanted to help him. It didn't matter that he was a killer, or that he had telekinetic powers that frightened the world. She loved him for him, she'd said once, giggling. And she loved the way he was.

He thought again about how she was the only one who felt that way, and something inside of him seemed to swell. No one had ever taken to him in such a way as she had---nor the other way around.

She was different than anyone else he'd ever and that was true still to this day. Not another being was so simple or honest, and none of them would speak their minds at will. Everyone else doctored their speech to fit in---but never her. If she didn't like something, she'd say so---and the same went for that which she loved. No one would ever be in the dark about what she was feeling or why.

With anyone else, it might have been annoying, but not with this girl. Her clear blue eyes and unique personality mismatched to create something that Nagi considered worth having at all costs---her undying care.

It meant more to him than anything, for he knew already that she was his world.

Mind racing, the boy could see the image of the school guidance counselor clearly in his mind. Overweight and with a perspiration problem, the man looked like _he_ was the one who truly needed the help. Still, he would give a half-smile at the sight of anyone he knew in the halls, and was willing to listen---_if_, he'd said, Nagi wanted to talk.

And Nagi didn't.

His questions were always met by one word answers---but unlike others, when he tried to push for more, it wasn't as bad. It was his profession, if a stupid one at that, to do so.

Still, the brunette couldn't help but think that if it was this sweet girl instead, he would open up like a book. She asked only what was on her mind instead, and never prodded for too long. Oh, yes, a disappointed look would flit over her face and her eyes might take on a sad, downcast look, but it would only last for a moment.

Another moment would pass, and then she'd stare up at him and ask, in all smiles, what he'd like to do instead. And Nagi would answer, and that would be the end of that.

Why couldn't life always be so simple?

He knew the reason why, and she was staring back at him. There was no one as sweet or gentle like she was, nor anyone with that same brilliant spirit. She was his for more reasons other than that he was hers, and the connection he felt with her was more than enough to satisfy his soul for the ages. It was only the thought of losing her again that sent him into complete despair.

But that, he'd vowed, would never happen again. With every fiber of his being, he would stand and protect her as long as he could. Only dying would rip them apart---and he planned on living a good, long time, with her at his side.

So it was with a smile that the dark-haired boy looked down at her sweet face and answered, "Only why I love you, Tot."

And smiling, the blue-haired girl once again managed to light up his life.

°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°

A/N: AWWWW. I'm a sucker for sweet, I know. XD

This was written in twenty minutes. WHOA. I rock. XD And that's while websurfing, too.

If I had to name an inspiration, it would be my uncle's band (Emerald Dream) and a certain line from an AFI song --- _"I fell into fantasy / Our dreams seemed not far away / And I want to, I want to stay." _ I'd command a group "awww" for that, but... nah. XP I can do that on my own, sankyuu velly much.

I think the author's notes almost beat the fic. O.o So I'll shut up now. =D

---Gangsta Videl


End file.
